bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth Deciphering Game
is 'Ranpo Edogawa's character song, sung by Ranpo's seiyuu, Kamiya Hiroshi. The song is included in ' . Lyrics Romaji= Haikara na minato-machi hishimeku hito no mure Kazu shirenai aizougeki Habikoru wa nanjiken o-yobi ja shikatanai Saa saa annai shite kuretamae Ukanukao de Kangaete mo Sore wa sunawachi ne, jikan no muda to iu no sa Gousha na meikyuu? Iya, maru de hakoniwa Tanjun meikai deguchi wa soko sa! Wakatte shimaun da Aa hara ga hetta na Kaidoku yuugi wa kore de shuumaku! Akarenga tsuranatta shareta machi no ura de Nagareteiru sousoukyoku Chinurareta juujiro arawaru wa meitantei Yaa yaa sousa wa junchou kai? Sono yousu ja O-komari da ne Boku mo kowarereba Jogen wo ataeru no mo, yabusaka janai no sa Seichi na kaiga ka? Iya, chachi na gansaku Uwabe wo hagaseba———goran no toori! Miyabutte shimaun da Aa sai ga kowai na Tokoro de kaeri wa okutte kure ne? “Soko made iwarecha shooganai naa! …Chousuiri———!” Muimi na tegakari Iranai yo boku ni wa Garasu wo tooseba subete wa kuria Sanjou…konseki…uzumaita shinjou Tsunagatte shimaun da chousuiri de! Gousha na meikyuu? Iya, maru de hakoniwa Tanjun meikai———deguchi wa soko sa! Wakatte shimaun da Aa hara ga hetta na Kaidoku yuugi wa tanoshimeta kai? Sore ja kyou wa…kore de shuumaku! |-| Kanji= ハイカラな港街　ひしめく人の群れ 数知れない愛憎劇 蔓延るは難事件　お呼びじゃ仕方ない サァサァ案内して呉れたまえ 浮かぬ顔で 考えても それは即ちね、時間のムダと言うのさ 豪奢な迷宮？ いや、まるで箱庭 単純明快　出口は其処さ！ 分かってしまうんだ 嗚呼　腹が減ったな 解読遊戯は此れで終幕！ 赤煉瓦連なった　洒落た街の裏で 流れている葬送曲 血塗られた十字路　現るは名探偵 ヤァヤァ捜査は順調かい？ 其の様子じゃ お困りだね 僕も請われれば 助言を与えるのも、吝かじゃないのさ 精緻な絵画か？ いや、ちゃちな贋作 上辺を剥がせば―――ご覧の通り！ 見破ってしまうんだ 嗚呼　才が怖いな ところで帰りは送って呉れね？ 「そこまで云われちゃしょーがないなあ！…超推理―――！」 無意味な手掛かり 要らないよ僕には 硝子を通せば全てはクリア 惨状…痕跡…渦巻いた心情 繋がってしまうんだ超推理で！ 豪奢な迷宮？ いや、まるで箱庭 単純明快―――出口は其処さ！ 分かってしまうんだ 嗚呼　腹が減ったな 解読遊戯は楽しめたかい？ それじゃ今日は…此れで終幕！ |-| English= In this Westernized port city, crowds of people jostle about Within their innumerable dramas of love and hatred Difficult cases run rampant; since I’m already here, I might as well Hey, c'mon, show me the way there. If you just stand around With that long face That’s basically the definition of a waste of time! An extravagant labyrinth? Nah, it’s more like a miniature garden. It’s plain and simple: the way out is right there! I’ve solved it already Ah, and I’m getting hungry Let’s end this game of deciphering puzzles here! The red brick stretched out on the back streets of this stylish city Flows along like a funeral march The master detective appears on the scene: a blood-spattered crossroads! Well, now, is the investigation going good? That situation you’re in Is pretty bad, isn’t it? If you were to request my aid, I could offer some advice — don’t be so shy about it! A delicate work of art? Nah, it’s more like a shoddy counterfeit. Strip away how it seems from outside and———as you can clearly see! I’ve seen through it already Ah, isn’t my ability scarily good? By the way, won’t you show me how to get home? “If you’ve gone to all this trouble, I guess I’ve got no choice! …Ultra Deduction———!” I don’t need any kind of meaningless clues All I need is To look through the glass and it all becomes clear! The scene of the crime…the clues left behind…even the swirling emotions around the case Are all connected in place by my Ultra Deduction! An extravagant labyrinth? Nah, it’s more like a miniature garden. It’s plain and simple: the way out is right there! I’ve solved it already Ah, and I’m getting hungry Did you have fun with this game of deciphering? Well then, let’s end it here for today! Category:Character songs